


The Imposter

by rumplestiltskinsbulge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spottytonguedog prompted: “When Belle falls across the town line, she doesn’t lose her memories. She gets Capgras syndrome and thinks that Rumple has been replaced by an imposter.” </p>
<p>This is a series of drabbles. I will post each drabble here as I finish them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find/reblog these and many more on my tumblr (rumplestiltskinsbulge) as well as prompt your own stories.

"Get away from me!" her heart raced and tears filled her eyes. "What have you done with him?" and why was there this absolutely horrid pain in her shoulder?

"Belle?" the man who was not her true love and yet looked just like him looked confused. "Sweetheart, what are you talking about? What have I done with who?"

"Rumplestiltskin! What have you done with Rumplestiltskin?" she shouted Emma, David, and Mary Margaret had shown up by now, and they all looked at her as oddly as the imposter Rumple did.

"I’m right here, Belle—" he spoke as though he were tending to a frightened animal. "Come here, let me heal you…"

"Don’t touch me!" she cried again, trying to scoot away. Her arm gave out under her and she let out a yelp of pain. Mary Margaret rushed to help her as David kept Rumple away from her.

"She’s hurt and confused," he whispered. "The line must have done something to her. We’ll take her to the hospital and get it figured out, but for now it might be best if you stay back."

The hurt look on the false Rumple’s face was very nearly convincing, but Belle knew better. “Why are you doing this to me?” she whimpered from pain both physical and emotional. “Why?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple kisses a sleeping Belle.

At the hospital, Rumplestiltskin paced outside of her room. They were getting the bullet out and cleaning out her wound. “I could have had her healed and home by now!” he growled.

"I’m not sure that’d be a great idea." Emma told him. "Not until we can figure out what the Hell happened to her."

"That damn pirate happen!" he shouted. "He shot her!" his eyes blazed with pure rage and Emma stood from the chairs in the waiting room with a wary expression. "I’m going to kill him—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Emma rushed to block him. "I can’t let you do that. You know that."

”She could have died! And now that she’s crossed the line there’s no telling if she’ll ever be back to the way she was!”

"I know you’re angry, and you have a right to be. But you can’t just kill him." Emma gave him a stern look. "Are you going to stay away from him, or do I need to toss you in a cell?"

Rumple glared at her before turning. “I’ll stay away for now,” he said. “But only because Belle needs me.” Emma took a deep breath and sat, hearing him mumble something about her ridiculous cells being unable to hold him anyway. She hated that he was right.

Several hours later he was finally allowed in to see her. Emma stayed outside as he came in to see her sleeping. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. His poor Belle— he had done this. If he’d killed the pirate all those years ago this would never have happened.

Coming closer, he leaned down. Maybe— if he was very lucky— he could banish the effects of the town line with a kiss. It was worth a try, but he steeled himself. Magic worked differently here, and though True Love’s kiss was a powerful magic, it was as finicky as the rest.

He pressed his lips to hers and watched as she stirred and smiled. Her eyes fluttered open, and he felt a weight lift and a smile start in his lips. It worked. His Belle was back—

And then she screamed.

Rumplestiltskin staggered backwards, disappointment washing over him. Emma rushed in with nurses in her wake looking ready to take on whatever was in there. “What the hell did you do to her?” she demanded.

"I— n-nothing! I thought maybe… True Love’s kiss might…"

"Oh great idea, Gold! Kiss the woman who is terrified of you while she’s asleep." Normally he might have had a comeback, but now he was too hurt to do or say anything. "Belle, Belle it’s okay."

Belle looked panic-stricken as she stared at him. “Emma— don’t you see?” she turned wide, pleading eyes to the blonde woman as a nurse came to inject something into her IV. “He’s done something to Rumplestiltskin!”

Emma looked at Gold and then back to Belle. “What do you mean? He looks okay to me.”

"Of course he does, but he’s not—" she fell back against the bed, feeling tired and words spurring slightly from the sedative the nurse had injected. "He’s not— him… im-imposter…" she mumbled desperately before slipping unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple talks to Belle

Emma had made Gold leave the hospital. “Go get some food and get some rest. When she wakes up I’ll talk to her, okay?” He hadn’t wanted to leave her, but he needed to figure out a way to get her back. They’d thought that crossing the line would cause memory loss for everyone, but apparently it was different for different people. It seemed to affect the way Belle saw the world. No, not the world— just him.

He couldn’t find anything in his books, but thought maybe he just had to convince her that he was who he said he was. He returned to the hospital with her cup.

"Gold— she’s awake." Emma said. "She seems to think that someone is pretending to be you. Like a spell, or something." He frowned deeply. "I got her to agree to talk to you, but no more kissing, okay?"

Emma left him to go deal with the pirate, and Gold entered Belle’s hospital room.

"Belle—?" She looked up as he entered her room. She was sitting up and she still looked tense, but she didn’t tell him to leave. "Hey—" he smiled gently. Belle was silent. "I uh— brought you something." He brought out the cup and he felt a pang at the heart wrenching expression on her face.

"Where did you get that?" She whispered accusingly.

"Sweetheart, when you crossed that line it effected you." He told her, drawing carefully closer. "I brought you this to remind you of our love." He handed it to her and she held it protectively. "I know that you think I’m not who I say I am, but I promise you we’ll work through this together. I will do anything you need me to to get you back."

"Tell me— what you did with him." She whispered, crying softly as she looked at the cup in her hands. "Did you hurt him?"

He wasn’t going to sway her. Not yet. She wasn’t going to believe him, and he needed her to trust him enough to let him try and help her. He would have to lie to Belle, something he was loath to do.

"He’s safe." He said, feeling weird about pretending not to be himself. "I swear to you he’s safe. I only want to help you, Belle. And so does he." Belle looked up at him, staring at him.

"I’m tired." She said softly, scooting up a bit to lay herself down. She winced and hissed with pain.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to her arm, hopefully. She seemed reluctant, but she nodded. He came closer, waving a newly purple glowing hand over the wound. It healed instantly and she sighed in relief. "Let me help you, and I promise I’ll bring him back."

"I need time to think about this." She told him. He nodded in understanding, promising to come back the next day. Before he left, Belle stopped him at the door. "Tell Rumple I love him."

"He loves you too, Belle." He said sadly, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: While in the hospital Belle tries to figure out who might be impersonating her Rumple.

Belle sat up in her hospital bed, awake despite it being three in the morning. She held the cup in her hands, tracing the blue pattern with a finger. She didn’t understand why this was happening. She understood why she’d been shot— that man with the hook, he wanted to hurt Rumple. He’d already tried to hurt her once. But why had someone taken the likeness of her true love?

And more importantly— who?

Emma said that she was confused from crossing the town line after she’d been shot, but Belle knew that the Rumple they all saw was an imposter. She didn’t know how she knew— she could just feel it in her bones. That woman who had taken Regina’s appearance before— Cora? It could have been her. But why would she bother doing that? What would she gain?

Besides, whoever it was had seemed to genuinely want to help her. They clearly possessed strong magic, as well. The only other people with such strong magic in Storybrooke were Regina and Mother Superior. But neither of them would have a reason to try and fool everyone.

She had to figure out who was behind all of this, and if she had to pretend to trust them then she would.

She set the cup back onto the bedside table and sunk down against the pillows. Her azure eyes filled with tears and she squeezed them shut. “I’ll find you, Rumple. I swear I will.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: Rumple visits Belle again, unsure what to do when she says she wants to be discharged from the hospital.

"You want to— what?" Rumplestiltskin blinked at the beautiful brunette sitting up in her bed.

"I want to go home." She told him. "I don’t like this place, and I’m not hurt anymore. So I want to go home."

He didn’t know what to do. She was physically healthy, yes— but her mind? It was still a shambles, not to mention Cora and Jones were still at large, and he didn’t know if it was safe for either of them to take her out of the hospital. “Are you sure, sweetheart? I wouldn’t want to rush you.”

"Do you not want me to go home?" She asked, raising her brows. Truth was, she didn’t trust this imposter Rumple. She didn’t want to go anywhere with him. But she couldn’t figure out who did this to her love from a hospital bed. She needed her books, and she needed to snoop. 

"No, of course I do." He assured her quickly— perhaps too quickly for Belle’s tastes. "I want you to go home darling. But perhaps you ought to take things slow. The pirate and Ms. Mills’ mother are both still out there." He reminded her.

Belle bit her bottom lip, and Rumple was wondering if she was thinking of staying at the hospital. He would make certain she was taken care of there. “What if I promised to come stay with you?” She asked. “I could take the guest room beside yours.” It would be the best way to keep eyes on him.

Her suggestion surprised Rumple. Knowing his love, she was up to something. But as long as he could keep tabs on her there shouldn’t be any danger— besides, he knew he wasn’t a fake. “I would like that, Belle.” He said, nodding. “I’ll go and fill out your papers.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: Once Belle is home she begins doing some digging and becomes frustrated when she can't find anything.

Belle had been home for a few days now. She slept in the bed she’d shared with Rumple, and the imposter Rumple stayed in one of the guest rooms. It’d been his idea, and she was glad for it. The thought of a stranger sleeping in their bed— she hated it. For the most part, he left her to her own devices. She could tell he was watching her, though. Keeping an eye on her.

But every once in a while— he got distracted. Either he was talking to someone about the town’s affairs, out getting them food, or spinning at his wheel. The imposter did a good imitation of her love, she gave them that. But it wasn’t him. She knew that, and it hurt her to see him act so— normal.

When he was distracted or gone, Belle snooped. She went through papers in his office, the drawers in the guest room he stayed in, and the basement where he kept his potions. She found plenty— things she would have to ask Rumple about when she got him back— but nothing that could help her figure out who was behind this or where they’d taken him. 

"Damn it!" Tears stung her eyes and Belle shoved one of the vials off of the work desk, not caring what was in it. It felt good, hearing the glass break. She grabbed another and threw it, watching it shatter against the wall through tear-filled azure eyes. She grabbed another, and another, until she was screaming in anger and frustration, sinking to the ground and sobbing.

"Belle?!" Rumplestiltskin practically ran down the stairs into the basement. He’d heard her scream and thought the worst. She was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, broken glass and multicolored liquids around her. "Sweetheart?" He asked softly, moving towards her slowly as though approaching a wounded animal.

"I just want him back…" She whimpered. "Please, I just want my love back." She was too tired and too heartbroken to stop him when he placed a hand on her head, stroking back her hair. 

"I’m right here, Belle." He said sadly, kneeling down beside her. "Sweetheart, I’m right here. I swear, it’s me."

She let him pull her into an embrace. She knew better but he sounded like her love, he looked and felt like her love, and he smelled like her love. And for a moment, she let that be enough.


	7. Chapter 7

"Please, Archie— I need your help." Gold had called the cricket and explained everything. The shooting, the town line, Belle’s condition, and most recently her break down in the basement. It’d taken him hours to clean up after he put her to bed, and they were rather lucky that nothing besides a rather unpleasant and lingering smell had come from her impromptu mixing of his potions. 

"I’m really not sure what I could do," Archie replied in his naturally gentle voice. 

"I don’t know either, but I can’t do this on my own. And she trusts you— please." Archie had never heard Gold sound so afraid. Except for maybe when he’s thought that August was his son.

"I’ll come tonight," he agreed with a sigh. "I’ll see what I can find out before then." Gold thanked him, promising him a rent free life if he could help her.

Belle had been relatively unresponsive since the basement situation the night before. She didn’t even like to come out of her room except to eat when he begged her to and go to the bathroom when she needed. But when the imposter told her that Archie was coming, she finally emerged. “Why?” She asked, not unkindly but perhaps a tad suspiciously.

"He’s your friend, sweetheart." He said gently. "He’s worried about you. He just wants to talk."

Belle supposed it wouldn’t hurt. Besides, maybe Archie could see it too. Maybe he could help her. 

But it was clear when he arrived, that he didn’t see it. Belle felt disappointment roll over her. “Belle?” Archie asked. “How are you feeling?”

"Frustrated." She said honestly. There was no use lying to Archie, and the fake Rumple had left the room to give them privacy. "And lonely." Tears threatened but she blinked them back.

"Why do you feel lonely?" Archie questioned. "Mr. Gold is here for you, any time you need him." Belle shook her head, swallowing the urge to sob. 

"But he isn’t— not really." She said. 

"Is that why you’re frustrated?" He asked. She nodded. 

"That and the fact that no one else sees it." The way she looked at Archie made it clear to him she was hoping he would tell her he saw it. But lying to her would do no one good. "No one believes me."

"We believe that you see it, Belle." He told her. 

"But you don’t believe that there’s anything to see." She was clever, Archie knew that. He wouldn’t be able to talk her into circles like he could most of his other patients.

"What I believe isn’t important, Belle." He told her. "It’s real to you, and that’s what’s important."

"I’m not crazy, Archie!" Belle insisted, distressed. 

"No one is saying you are, Belle." Archie reached for her hands and smiled at her carefully. "No one thinks your crazy. You crossed the town line, do you remember that?" Belle nodded. "Okay, good. I want you to tell me what happened that night."

"Rumple and I were there to test out a potion he’d made." She told him. "It worked, too! It was amazing." She chuckled softly, sniffling as tears started to fall. "I kissed him— our last kiss." If only she’d known that kiss would be a goodbye kiss…

"And then?" Archie prompted quietly. 

"And then I was shot." She pulled her hands away from Archie’s and wiped her cheeks. "I crossed the line, and everything was all— confused. For a moment I didn’t know where I was, and suddenly a car came out of no where." She closed her eyes, willing herself to see the exact moment that he left her. Maybe she would notice something— anything. 

"When I looked up to find Rumple and ask what happened— he was gone. Replaced." It had happened in her time of confusion and shock after being shot. It must have. 

Gold was waiting in the kitchen, pacing. He didn’t know what he expected Archie to do, but he couldn’t just do nothing while his Belle suffered. When Archie entered the kitchen to speak with him, Gold’s eyes were wide and expectant. Archie was frowning. 

"I did some research before I came," he told Gold. "It seems that she has what’s called Capgras Syndrome. It’s a delusion that one or more of the people in your life have been replaced by replicas. Imposters." Gold collapsed heavily into a chair at the table, and Archie followed him. 

"What can you do for her?"

"Unfortunately I don’t think there’s anything to do." He sighed. "Even in a normal setting treatments for this are hit and miss. The best I could do is give her antipsychotic medicine and see her for therapy weekly. But with this being caused by magic— I don’t think that will be enough."

Gold slammed his fist on the table, and Archie jumped. He could see that Gold was trying hard not to cry, and Archie wished that he had the courage to reach out to him and give the man a hug. But he didn’t. 

"Thank you, Dr. Hopper." Rumple said after he composed himself. "Thank you for trying." Archie nodded, getting up to leave.

"I’m sorry I can’t help more." He said honestly. 

Gold would have to find a magical solution.


	8. Chapter 8

While the rest of the town was running around panicking about some stranger who had apparently been the one to crash into town the day she’d gotten shot, Henry was left mostly to his own devices. And usually when the town was in chaos, Henry liked to visit the library. That was what Belle had counted on when she told the fake Rumplestiltskin that she wanted to return to work at the library. He didn’t seem to like the idea, but it seemed that even an imposter Rumple couldn’t deny her anything.

“Henry!” Belle smiled when he came into the library with his backpack.

“Hey, Belle!” He smiled back at her, but it faltered. “Are you okay?” He asked. “I heard you got hurt.” Belle nodded, still smiling.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She told him.Belle knew that, if anyone in town would believe her, Henry would. He was the one who’d believed enough to bring Emma there in the first place. “Henry, did you by chance bring your book?” She asked, nonchalantly.

“Yeah, of course.” He said, moving to a table and hefting the back pack up onto the table and unzipped it. He pulled out the big book and opened it. “Why, are you looking for something?” Henry flipped to her story with Rumplestiltskin. Belle paused and looked at the art work that clearly was her and Rumple, before shaking her head.

“I’m looking for someone new.” She said. “Someone who might— take someone’s form and pretend to be them.”

Henry seemed to hesitate a moment. “You mean— Mr. Gold, don’t you?” Belle looked away. So he’d heard. Who else had heard about Crazy Belle who thinks her True Love was replaced by an imposter? “Well— I looked at it earlier, but I couldn’t find anything.” He told her, almost sadly. “But not everyone is in here, you know.” He said, trying to keep her hopes up.

“Thank you, Henry.” She said, earnestly. “Henry— do you see it too?” She asked him gently. Henry looked uncomfortable for a moment, and then shook his head.

“Sorry, Belle. I don’t see anything different or weird about him. He just seems like regular Mr. Gold to me.” Belle sighed heavily, biting her bottom lip. If even Henry couldn’t see it— “You know, mom says that the town line is powerful magic.Maybe not everyone forgets who they are when crossing. Maybe it effects everyone differently.”

He was being gentle with her, and Belle was struck by how grown up he was for a kid. It’d been unfair of her to try and drag him into something like this. “I’m sorry, Henry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Henry leaned over and hugged her.

“It’s okay, Belle.” He said, and Belle hugged him back, trying not to cry. “I know what it feels like to have everyone think you’re imagining things. I hope you figure it out soon.”

“Me too, Henry. Me too.”


	9. Chapter 9

After Henry left, Belle couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was the boy who believed that they were all cursed when no one else could see it. And he held onto that belief no matter what anyone else said. If he couldn’t see it— didn’t believe it— maybe everyone was right. Maybe she was crazy.

The thought of being crazy terrified Belle. She’d spent 28 years locked away in an asylum, thinking she was crazy. She had had dreams about the Enchanted Forest, memories bubbling to the surface, and during the day she had no memories. No sense of self. No idea who she was or where she belonged. She’d deluded herself into believing she was, in fact, crazy. And when she tasted freedom and realized that she wasn’t, the thought of it all going away again scared her.

She abandoned the library earlier than usual, locking up and going straight to Archie’s office. He was in the middle of a session, but when he saw Belle there— tears in her eyes and looking quite panic-stricken, he asked Ella to come back the next day and they would finish up then.

“Belle, what’s wrong?” He asked her, guiding her to the couch and sitting her down. Pongo whined and came to rest his head on her lap.

“What if I am crazy, Archie?: She whimpered. “What if it’s not the imposter, or the town line, or magic? What if it’s just me?” She sniffled and gulped in a breath, taking a tissue as he offered them, wiping her eyes (though fresh tears simply replaced them).

“You aren’t crazy, Belle.” He assured her kindly.

“I was locked away fro 28 years in that Asylum,” she reminded him. “I know it wasn’t because anything was wrong with me, but what if the isolation and the poor treatment for so long drove me mad?” She continued to cry as Archie sat beside her and rubbed her arm soothingly.

“You are amazingly strong, and truly brilliant. You are anything but mad, Belle. I promise you.”

“No one else sees it, Archie. No one believes me. I’m starting to think everyone else is right— but then why do I keep having this overwhelming feeling that he is not my Rumplestiltskin?” Her eyes pleaded with him for answers, answers that he knew he couldn’t give. Not to her satisfaction, anyway.

“It was the town line, Belle. It scrambled your brain. But Mr. Gold is working hard to find a way to undo the effects. He’ll do it. I promise you.”

Belle moved in to hug Archie, sniffling, but starting to calm down. Pongo whined again and Belle chuckled, pulling away from Archie to hug him as well. “Belle, I think you ought to tell Mr. Gold about what you’re feeling.” He said. “You need to start trusting him if he’s going to help you.” This idea also scared her. She still felt like he was an imposter.

“If you come with me.” She said. “I’ll only do it if you’re there.” She trust Archie. He smiled and nodded.

“I’ll be there. I promise.” He assured her.

He said she had to trust the fake Rumple, but she didn’t . She only had to trust Archie and his judgement, and let that be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find/reblog these and many more on my tumblr (rumplestiltskinsbulge) as well as prompt your own stories.


End file.
